


Ask me to stay, angel. Say it and I’m all yours.

by Angelophany



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Soft!Billy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelophany/pseuds/Angelophany
Summary: You and Billy had slept together. You didn’t mean for it to happen. You’d sworn to yourself it wouldn’t. But the drive he’d taken you on that night had made your palms sweaty and your heart race. You thighs had clenched as you watched his hands grip the steering wheel, his thick fingers curling around it had you wishing they were curled deep somewhere else. Fuck, you were in love with your best friend.





	Ask me to stay, angel. Say it and I’m all yours.

Billy had become your friend, despite the initial repulsion you felt when he first started at your school. Playboy, asshole, idiot, you thought. The way he sauntered down the halls and flirted with just about everything with a pulse made you cringe. You’d heard the stories, not even a week after he’d arrived, the fights, the girls, the parties. He was a pig. Yet when you stumbled upon him on your way home, to find he lived on your street, his disheveled and somber appearance made you stop in your tracks.

You’d saw him leaving his house in a state, grumbling obscenities and hands flying through his hair, and you followed him, calling out his name. He stopped when he heard you call out, and recoiled when you’d motioned to his face, asking what had happened. Seeing the sincerity in your eyes, the first person in Hawkins to actually give a shit about him, he spilled out the truth. You talked for hours that night, telling each other your deepest darkest secrets. Pushing aside everything about him you’d come to see at school, you found yourself feeling quite sorry for him. It became routine after that, which soon blossomed into a weird and wonderful friendship.

You saw each other often. You lived only a couple of houses down from his, making it easy for Billy find you, where he’d climb through your bedroom window after every fight with Neil. You’d clean his cuts and bruises, hold him when he cried and let him into your bed to stay the night.

The Billy at school and the broken boy who climbed through your window every other night were two different people though. This Billy, who currently lay snoring softy in your bed was yourBilly. It was a side to him that nobody but you saw. This Billy was your friend, someone you cared deeply for and someone who cared about you just as much in return. Though when morning came, you knew he’d be gone before you woke. And that’s when it would hurt.

You’d go to school knowing he would be different. He wasn’t your Billy anymore. He was an asshole, a bully and a player. Each new day would mean a new girl on his arm, a new girl for you to be jealous of. Still, as each day went on, you knew that by nightfall he’d come to you, knocking softly on your window. Your Billy.

***

“You need to tell someone Billy, he can’t keep pushing you around.” You sighed, brushing a stray curl from his face so you could see the damage Neil had done.

He looked more upset than usual. Usually he’d try to crack a smile, make a joke and lighten the mood, but tonight he looked worn out. The two of you sat on your bed, your hand in his as you inspected his face.

“I’ll be 18 soon (Y/N)” He told you quietly, “I’m gonna leave this place, leave him. I’m gonna go back to California.”

You felt winded. He was leaving. Leaving you. You sat quietly, not knowing what to say.

Gazing down at your face he waited for your reaction. “I need to get away from here. You understand that right?”

You understood, you did. He needed to get away from his dad, even if that meant leaving you too, and even though it hurt you knew that it was for the best.

“I know B, I get it.” Your voice was quiet, but you smiled as you spoke. He didn’t need to see how much it hurt you to know that you’d miss him knocking at your window, sharing your bed.

“Hey,” He hushed softy, “I won’t be leaving for another couple of months. We’re gonna make them the best though yeah? You and me.” He reached out for your chin lightly, turning your face towards his. Your lashes felt wet and your smile faltered as you looked into his eyes. “Don’t be sad angel.”

You smiled at that, his nickname for you. You were his angel, he’d told you that after a particullarly rough night with Neil. You looked after him, his guardian angel.

“I’m happy for you Billy.” You told him honestly. “You’ve put up with your dad’s shit for so long. I don’t know how you’ve done it, but you didn’t deserve any of it. Getting away, this is good for you.”

He grinned, “I knew you’d understand.” His hand retracted from your face as he got up from your bed, his energy seemingly restored after your conversation. He was worried you’d react differently, be angry at him for leaving. But he knew you. He knew you were kind and soft and sweet. His angel.

He held his hand out for you to hold again and when your fingertips touched his palm he pulled you to stand in front of him. “Come on angel, let’s go for a drive.”

***

The drive was no different to the others you shared with Billy. His music blared and you both sang along happily as he drove you to your usual spot. Except this time, when he cut off his engine, your heart beat furiously in your chest. Something was off. Something felt different.

You both sat in silence for a moment, neither of you know what to say.

“I’m gonna miss you (Y/N).”

You turned to look at him then, his face devoid of his usual mischievous grin. He was looking down at his hands, playing with one of his silver rings. You reached over to place a hand over his, turning his attention to you.

“I’m gonna miss you too Billy, but we’ve got a couple of months together yet.” You reassured him, despite just barely holding it together yourself. “We’re gonna make them the best yeah?” You squeezed his hand.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He mumbled, placing his free hand over yours, his thumb brushing over it it ever so gently.

“So, what does Billy Hargrove do for fun?” You asked, trying to lighten the mood. You didn’t want to sit moping about the fact he was leaving, you wanted to have fun, give him the best moments of his life before he left.

He chuckled darkly, before looking up at you with something akin to shame. “I think you already know.” Billy knew you you heard the rumours about him swirling around school. He knew you saw the girls, clutching at his side in the school parking lot, when they slipped into his car and drove away. He knew you saw the fights he started, how he played up in front of Tommy, and how he acted at parties. You knew and you never once judged him, denied him at your window or stopped being his friend.

“I mean the real Billy.” You told him. “The boy who climbs into my bedroom window, and even though he would never admit it, the boy who loves to be the little spoon when we’re cuddling.”

He chucked at that. A real honest chuckle. “You can’t ever tell anyone, (Y/N), my reputation would be ruined.”

“I’ll take it to my grave, Hargrove.” You smiled, happy to have made him laugh.

You spent most of the night talking. He reminded you of the night you met, telling you how embarrassed he’d felt that he, bad boy Billy Hargrove, had been caught almost crying. But then he told you of the relief that came after when he realised that someone, in this shithole of a town, actually gave a damn about him. You were both thankful of that night, although it was a result of one of Neil’s beatings, because it had brought you two together.

The drive home had been quiet, not because neither of you had anything to say, but because you were simply enjoying each other’s presence. You watched Billy as he drove, the breeze coming through the window flowing through his hair and a lazy smile on his lips. He looked so carefree, happy, and you wished that you had your camera at that moment. It wasn’t often he let his guard down completely, but holy fuck, when he did it was a beautiful sight.

A sense of pride washed over you, knowing you were the cause of his happiness. You were the light in his moments of darkness. You saw his broken parts, the ugly parts and everything in between, and you were always there to soothe and heal him.

Caught up in your thoughts you didn’t notice him sneaking glances your way as he drove. Every so often he would turn to admire you, his heart swelling as he looked at his angel, you were the best thing in his life right now. And he was leaving you. Shit. He couldn’t leave you.

The screech of tires on tarmac and the sudden jolt of the car startled you. “What are you doing Billy?” You shrieked, grabbing onto the leather of your seat as the vehicle swerved from the road and onto the grass nearby. The car came to a stop and before you could register what was happening Billy’s lips were on yours.

You let out a surprised squeak against his lips and he pulled away, his cheeks tinted pink and his face frozen as he thought of what to say.

“Shit (Y/N) I’m sorry,” he panicked, “I shouldn’t have done that I just thought-“

Your body tingled and your face felt hot. Billy Hargrove kissed you.Your Billy kissed you, and he was apologising for it! With a burst of confidence you lept forward, your lips pressed fiercely against his and your hands moved to rest on his chest. A moment later you felt him grip your shoulders, and he softly pushed you away from his lips so he could look into your eyes.

“Wait, does this mean you...” He paused, struggling to find the words. “I mean, do you...” Billy was never lost for words when it came to girls, but looking at you, your lips pink and swollen and your cheeks flushed, he didn’t know what to say. You were his angel, the only beautiful thing in his life and he’d be a damn fool to mess it up.

“I like you Billy.” You stated shakily, your voice low and soft, but your eyes held his with confidence.

Not a second later his lips found yours again, the two of you smiling into the kiss. Your hands wound into his hair and his own held your face in his palms. His lips were soft against yours and they tasted like cigarettes and gum. The smell of his cologne clouded around you and spurred you on to get closer. You needed to get closer.

Unwinding your hands from his hair you slid them over his shoulders and down his chest, where they moved to clutch at his leather jacket. The cramped seats of his car were making it difficult to move the way you wanted to. Your lips left his with a gasp and you nuzzled his stubbled cheek, kissing softly at the skin there before kissing his earlobe gently.

“Let’s move to the back Billy.” You panted, sounding unashamedly needy. “Please.” You kissed along his jaw, waiting for permission to climb into the back seats.

A tight grip on your hips and a groan was all you needed. You hurried into the back of the Camaro and lay down onto the cold leather, eyes never leaving Billy’s as he shrugged off his jacket quickly before climbing in after you. He moved over to you slowly at first, putting his knees between your open legs as you lay on the backseat. His arm came down next to rest his hand beside your head, holding himself up above you, hesitant.

Both yours and Billy’s hearts pounded. There was no going back from this. The kissing was one thing but this was something else. You searched his eyes for any doubt, and he did the same to you. All of those nights Billy stayed over, stayed in your bed, the two of you had cuddled, nothing more. No kisses, no touching, just cuddles and comfort. This was the line between friendship and something more, and you were about to cross it.

Billy lowered himself softly, eyes still searching yours for doubt, for any sign of him to stop. Finding none, he pushed his hips slowly into yours, both of you gasping quietly at the contact. His arm, still beside your head, lowered so his weight was on his elbow, his face inching closer to yours as he went.

His lips mere inches from yours when he whispered, “Are you sure you want this? Want me?” His insecurity creeping into his thoughts because it was you.

You closed the space between your lips, kissing his firmly before pulling away and bringing your hand to rest on his cheek. “I want this Billy, I want you.” You stroked his cheek softly.

He smiled that thousand watt smile you’d grown to love, his blue eyes twinkling as he felt his chest about to burst. God how did he get so lucky?

It didn’t take long for you to undress each other. It had been a long time coming, the need to see and feel each other had thrown any nervousness you’d had out the window. Months of having Billy in your bed, shirtless, soft and warm, had not prepared you for how you’d feel to have him like this - naked and between your thighs.

His fingers danced a trail between your breasts as he kissed you, gliding lower to the soft skin of your stomach and then finally between your legs. The soft mound of hair stood out against your pale skin, and Billy pulled away from your kiss so he could watch his fingers disappear beneath it.

A moan escaped your lips as he dipped a finger between your folds. Soft and slick and wet. He almost growled when he felt it, knowing it was all for him, this was how he made you feel. As his fingers explored you kissed his jaw, your nerves alive and suddenly you couldn’t wait any longer. You whispered his name against his throat, pleading, begging. “Billy, please.” And he obliged.

Kissing you sweetly he lined himself up and slid into you, slowly. Your hands slid down his back and onto the flesh of his ass, where you dug your nails in ever so slightly, pulling him deeper into you. The two of you moaned into each other’s mouths as he bottomed out, filling you completely. He stayed still for a moment, taking in the blissful expression on your face and the way you looked so perfect beneath him. Your hips rose up from the seat to push against him, urging him to move, and he did. His hips crashed into yours at a steady rhythm and you met him at each thrust. Kisses became clumsy with a clash of tongues and teeth and your body felt like it was on fire. Billy’s large hands found your hips and he pinned you to the seat, the leather becoming slick with sweat against your back. Your kisses slowed, as did his hips, and when a moan slipped past your lips his eyes found yours.

“Ask me to stay, angel.” He murmured against your lips, heart pounding against yours as your bodies moved together.

“Oh Billy.” You cried softly, kissing him. He couldn’t stay, you wanted to tell him. He’d dreamt of getting away from his dad for as long as he could remember, and his chance was coming up, he couldn’t throw it away. You kissed him with everything you had, your nails dug into his shoulders as you pushed up against him.

He returned your kiss passionately, tenderly, one hand cradling your face and one holding your hip. His hips snap into yours, he slows the pace but never misses a beat. “Ask me to say and we’ll get a place together. You and me.” His grip on your hip pinched harder, he was close and so were you. “Say it and I’m yours.”

Your thoughts felt scrambled and the coil in your stomach grew tighter. You wanted what was best for Billy, to get away from Neil, to start somewhere where he could be somebody, where he had nothing to prove to anyone. Yet the thought of him leaving crushed you. You wanted him to stay, selfishly, of course you did. As the feeling in the pit of your stomach intensified, you looked up into those baby blue eyes. You lovedhim, and it took him telling you he was leaving for you to realise it. If he loved you back then that was all that mattered right? You’d get a place together and Billy would no longer have to deal with Neil? Your eyes pricked with tears as you thought about it. You could be happy together.

“Do you love me Billy?” You panted, your thighs tightening around his waist as your back arched into him. Your toes tingled as your felt your orgasm nearing.

Billy was struggling to hold off his own, his heart swelled as he looked at you beneath him, and he knew deep down that he did. He had for a while. “I love you, angel. God I fuckin’ do”

“Then stay.”

He kissed you passionately then, sinking into you with a sharp thrust and quickening the pace. It wasn’t long before the two of you began to see stars. Your toes curled and your thighs gripped his waist tight, while his fingers dug hard into your hips and he pushed his lips harder against yours. Every emotion he was feeling poured from his lips and into yours: trust, adoration and love. As your highs died down and you lay in each other’s arms, you felt it. Coursing through your veins and into your heart - love. Billy felt it too, and he placed a kiss to your forehead and held you tighter.

With the soft sounds of outside, and the steady thrum of his heartbeat against yours, you felt yourself drifting off to sleep. Billy’s eyes felt heavy but he couldn’t sleep, your soft snores against his chest comforted him as he thought about how tomorrow would play out. He’d have to go back home, back to Neil at some point, but somehow, now, it didn’t seem so bad. He’d get a job, and save for a place for the two of you to live, away from Hawkins, away from Neil. He’d make you proud. He’d take care of you and show you every day just how much he loved you.

He looked down at your sleeping form, grateful that you’d walked into his life, and couldn’t believe that you loved him back. You, (Y/N), loved him just how he was. He was your Billy, and you were his angel.


End file.
